1. Technical Field
A certain embodiment of the present invention relates to a charged particle beam treatment apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a charged particle beam treatment apparatus including an irradiation portion emitting a charged particle beam (line scanning beam), a scanning electromagnet which scans the charged particle beam, and a control portion which controls an operation of the scanning electromagnet are disclosed.